List of Seasons of Chuck's Choice
Episodes #Cool Hand Norm / Sunny Daze (May 7, 2017) #Show Me the Buddy / No Sleep Till (May 21, 2017) #Smarten Up Chuck / Ultimate Chuck (May 6, 2017) #The Dentalist / Maid in Cedar Hills (May 13, 2017) #Pig Hero Fix / So Wrong It's Right (May 14, 2017) #Grown Up Chuck / Chuck Dynasty (May 20, 2017) #Poultry in Motion / Les Disherables (May 27, 2017) #Box o' Norm / Abrahman Stinkin (May 28, 2017) #Chuck of the Draw / Paw Enforcement (May 6, 2017) #Back off, Borkle / Who's on Cursed? (June 4, 2017) #Ex Mishina / Veggie Tails (May 10, 2017) #No Pain, No Dwayne / Shell Raisers (May 11, 2017) #Comet and Get It / How To Restrain Your Dragon (May 27, 2017) #Spirit of the Ce(dar)Son / Action Jacket-Son (May 18, 2017) #We've Got Spirit / Cedar Hills' Most Wanted (May 24, 2017) #The Dark Dingo and Possum Pete / Flush Hour Two (May 25, 2017) #Bawk to the Future / Hairy Christmas (June 1, 2017) #In Space, Norman Can Hear You Scream / Area Fifty-Tree (June 2, 2017) #Joey in Da House! / Art Attack (June 8, 2017) #The Good, the Bad and the UD (June 9, 2017) #Best Day Ever / Misha's Day Off (July 7, 2018) #Hello My World / Chuck needs Love (July 8, 2018) #Chuck-Bot / Not Good (2018) #Two Headace / Chuck of the Bands (2018) #Chuck is Awsome / Cool Hand Chuck (2018) #How the Choice was Won / Good Old Days (2018) #Foxzilla / Snow Ice (2018) #Star Power / Season Greetings (2018) #No Greetings / Season Chuck (2018) #World Without Chuck / Chuckula (2018) #Chuck Me Crazy / The Fast and the Cho (2018) #Freaky Wednesday / Sleepover Time (2018) #Misha's Freak Day / Deja Woes (2018) #Guru Norm / Best Two Out of Chuck (2018) #Home Sweet Home / A UD in Deeds is an UD in Deed (2018) #Misha's Choice / Two Norms to Three Norms (2018) #Pirates of the Never World / The Iris Show (2018) #Talent Out! / Chuck Takes All (2018) #Everything is Greatest / The Quest is Misha (2018) #Chuck vs. Aliens (2018) #The Story of Chuck / Curse of the UD (2019) #Tales of Ladybug / I-guana You Back (2019) #Dark Dingo Strikes Back / My Fair Chuck (2019) #The Living End / The Race (2019) #Tales from the Book / Beach Bozo (2019) #Four's a Crowd / Norm Toon (2019) #The Flowers are Bloomin / Back to Square One (2019) #UD 2.0 / Misha the Ball (2019) #Stop that Heist! / Face the Chuck (2019) #News Teller / Is My Birthday UD (2019) #Wild Take Chuck / Strike on UD (2019) #Show Me / New World (2019) #To the Deep End / I, Chuckbot (2019) #Go Get UD Help / Say Hello to Myself (2019) #Chuck Gets Dumb to Smart / Cute Misha (2019) #Freak Show / Alive Chuck (2019) #Chisa to Miuck / My Fair Norm (2019) #A Silight Chuck Cartoon / Detective Misha (2019) #Cool Chuck / A Day without UD (2019) #Chuck in Wonderland (2019) #April Fools Chuck / Chuck Dreams (2020) #UD Needs Help! / Mer-Chuck (2020) #Planet of the Chucks / Norm to Morn (2020) #Misha in Love / Misha in Trouble (2020) #Chuck Fever / Summer Chuck (2020) #Borkle Has Return / Mer-Chuck 2: The Return of Misha (2020) #Chuck's Seek's Help? / Got Pizza (2020) #What's Up Misha? / Chuck Meets World (2020) #Chuck Text / Pain in the Chuck (2020) #Musical Moment Misha / Don't Open for Chuckmas (2020) #It's Chuck a Cartoon / Norm to Two Norm (2020) #The Greatest Misha in the World / UD it is Time (2020) #Chuck's Fan Club / Can You the Feel the Chuck (2020) #Mer-Chuck 3: The Revange of Mer-Chuck / Chuck Dreams (2020) #MishaTube / Two More Eggs (2020) #Misha is This / Super Misha (2020) #Misha 2.0 / Mer-Chuck 4: The Return of The Evil Queen (2020) #Sick Chuck / Sick Misha (2020) #UD is Split Two / Vote for Chuck & Misha (2020) #Beauty & the Monster (2020) #Chuck with the Change of Balls / Get Toy (2021) #Longley Likes Chuck / Dark Dingo and Pete Possum Strikes Again (2021) #Chuck Got Reverage (2021) #Sunrise Chuck / Magic Chuck (2021) #Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs / Bubble Misha (2021) #Sweet Cute Misha / The Day I Was Chuck (2021) #The Chocolate Duck / Harmony Friday (2021) #Sweet Chuck (2021) #Cheer Up Misha / Lights Off (2021) #Chuck and the Beanstalk / The Misha Mermaid (2021) #11 Short Films About Chuck and Misha / What's Eating Chuck (2021) #Kung Chuck / Lights, Chuck, Action! (2021) #Fire Truck Chuck / Paper Copy Misha (2021) #One, Two, Chuck. / Ninja Chuck (2021) #Indiana Chuck (2021) #Phone of the Picture Misha / Chuck in the Bathroom (2021) #Beach Hotel Chuck / The Baby Chuck and Baby Misha Show (2021) #Happy Halloween Chuck and Misha / Merry Christmas Chuck and Misha (2021) #Chuck's Toy / All You Can Eat Misha (2021) #Chuck's 100th Episode (2021) #Best Day Ever 2: Chuck's Best Friend (2022) #Misha's Birthday / Misha's Video Game (2022) #When Chuck Turns Into A Duck (2022) #Chuck's Magical Adventure (2022) #Misha Cream / Misha's Grasshopper (2022) #Not A Boy / Misha and His Cat-Girl (2022) #Stop the Bats / Chuckober (2022) #Easter Chuck (2022) #Too Many Mishas / Misha's Pet (2022) #Chuck and Misha in The Curse of The Were-Rabbit / Swamp Chuck (2022) #Chuck and Misha: The Musical (2022) #When Misha Married My Boyfriend (2022) #Sleep Spells / Plum Muffin (2022) #ChuckMisha / Chuck vs. (2022) #Super Chuck / 101 Burgers (2022) #Frozen Crab / The Gym Musical (2022) #I Love My Girlfriend / O' Pink Tree (2022) #Chuck in Wheels / Meatball Party (2022) #Epic Ninja Fight / Misha Love Her (2022) #Misharella (2022) #Horray for Hollywood (2023) #Two Heads are Better the Chuck / Sweet and Sour (2023) #What's Up Chuck! / The Blackout Misha (2023) #Send in the World (2023) #The Chuck King / The Misha Queen (2023) #Send in Chuck (2023) #Firefighter Chuck / The Living Misha (2023) #Dance Night Misha / See the Dr. Chuck (2023) #Chuck and Misha is Gone (2023) #Kidnapping Chuck (2023) #The Blackout Chuck / Chuck and Misha to the Rescue (2023) #Wacky Friday / Where's Misha (2023) #Sleepwalk Chuck / Chuck Save the Day (2023) #The Blackout UD / Swamp Misha (2023) #DJ Nachos / Wart Attack (2023) #Sister Sister / Best Friends Forever (2023) #Mer-Chuck 5: The Attack of The Evil Queen / Misha Kisses Chuck (2023) #Mucha Chips / Gone Misha (2023) #Horray for Misha (2023) #Chuck to the Rescue (2023) #Misha's Goldfish (2024) #Tounge Twisted Chuck / Who Stoled Misha (2024) #Mer-Chuck 6: Attack of the Sea Ceature / Spring Chuck (2024) #The Return of Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs (2024) #Happy, Happy Chuck / Mer-Chuck 7: The Revenge of The Evil Queen (2024) #Attack of Misha (2024) #How the McFarlane Stole Christmas (2024) #Chuck & Misha Music Video Greatest Hits / The Battle is Mishuck (2024) #Mer-Chuck 8: The Battle of Stella (2024) #Dollhouse Forever / Misha's Room (2024) #Attack of the Dinosaur / Mer-Chuck 9: Chuck's Great Adventure (2024) #Don't Open from Chuckoween / Hamlet (2024) #The Ugly Skunk / Happy New Year (2024) #Chuck the Prince Knight (2024) #Night of the Living Misha / Blocktopia (2024) #As You Can Seen on the TV / Yummy One (2024) #Mer-Chuck 10: The Revange of Stella / Chuck Meets Jimmy (2024) #Chuck the Prince Knight 2: The Return of the Kingdom (2024) #The Two Faces Game / Misha is the Winner (2024) #Misha, Chuck and the Dinosaur / Mer-Chuck 11: The Curse of Stella (2024) #The Revenge of the Return of Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs (2025) #Inside Chuck / Espace of Ceder Hells (2025) #Stella's Boyfriend / I Wearing A Shirt (2025) #The Chuck Jenny Power Hour (2025) #The Revenge of Chuck / Tomato Chips (2025) #Stella Loves Chuck / Stella's Birthday (2025) #Happy Valentine's Day / I Marred a Squrriel (2025) #Heart Bag / May Fools (2025) #Chuck of the Range / Something Disgusting (2025) #Worm Hole / Chuck in Wacky World (2025) #Chuck Saves Christmas (2025) #Calendar Chuck / Season of the Day (2025) #Breaking Bread / Chuckern Standard Time (2025) #Misha's Supreme / The Love Bus (2025) #One Burger / Toy Store of Doom (2025) #Worm Hole 2: The Return of Chuck / Misha's Secret Recipe (2025) #Happy Chuckgiving / The Day is Good (2025) #Computer Overload Chuck / Sing a Song of Misha (2025) #Worm Hole 3: Dig a Hole / A Fair to Remember (2025) #Kick the Bucket List / Future Tense (2025) #Chuck Plays Cupid / The Great Chuck Detective (2026) #Misha Loves Me / Kick the Ball (2026) #The Chuck Jenny Power Hour II: When Aliens Attack! (2026) #I Love You / Chuck the Ball (2026) #Oh My Longley Sweetchuck / You Are UD (2026) #Spent Time with Longley / Three Leaf Chuck (2026) #Good for You / Chuck's Puppy (2026) #Charmy Day / Fish Friday (2026) #Send in the Chuck Clones (2026) #Chuck O's / The Spelling Bee (2026) #You Are Good / Attack of the 50-Foot Misha (2026) #Season of the Day 2: The Best Flower / I Love Me (2026) #Atomic Misha / Chuck in Wackydreams (2026) #iMisha / Chuck in Time (2026) #Chuck's Birthday / Chuck's Video Game (2026) #Chuck Detention / Pepper Loses His Glasses (2026) #Yankee Doodle Chuck / Rodeo Chuck (2026) #Chuck of the Files / Misha the Gladiator (2026) #Chuck TV / Misha's Kitty (2026) #School Dance / Pepper's Diary (2026) #Chuck Loves Stella / Itsy Bitsy Chuck (2027) #Chuck's Marker / The Paper (2027) #Happy Friendship Day / Chuck's Zerba (2027) #Three Days / The Blue of Doom (2027) #Chuck vs. The Snow Queen (2027) #Chuck's Day Off / Misha's New Day (2027) #The Chuck Jenny Power Hour III: The Return of the Villains! (2027) #Chuck and Misha in Amusement Park / Chuck and Misha in Go Hawaiian (2027) #Beach Blanket Chuck / The Man from C.H.U.C.K. (2027) #Ghost Story / Misha's Pie (2027) #Foul Balled / The Boy Chuck Who Would Be Kiss The Girl Misha (2027) #Drive Thru / Bubble Trouble (2027) #Chuck in Space / Super Girls (2027) #Bowling for Chuck / Million Dollar Misha (2027) #Chocolate with Cookies / Shopping List (2027) #Mall Girl Pepper / Chuck and Longley Sitting in a Tree (2027) #Chuck's Marker 2: Chuck vs. The Marker / Chuck the Robot (2027) #Summer Love / Eating Contest (2027) #Magic Show / Fire Alarm (2027) #Road Trip / Grand Prix (2027) #Game of Ponies (2028) #I Hear Someone / The Secret Garden (2028) #Get Blaze / Smart Up Misha (2028) #Monster Madness / Chuck in Never Village (2028) #Feral Friends / Spin the Bottle (2028) #Enchanted Tiki Dreams / Single Cell (2028) #Merry Christmas, Mr. Carrol (2028) #The Masterpiece / Chuck's Marker 3: The Last Hope (2028) #Chuck's Last Stand (2028) #Whelk Attack / Season of the Day 3: The Fight to The End (2028) #The Chuck Jenny Power Hour IIII: Wavetopia (2028) #Whatever Happened to Chuck? / Sand Castles in the Sand (2028) #The Incredible Shrinking Misha / Fun Sized Humans (2028) #No Nose Knows / A Pet for Chuck (2028) #The Cent of Money / Lost in Time (2028) #Karate Chuck / Wild Animals (2028) #This Girl / This Boy (2028) #Pepper of a Birthday / The Card (2028) #UD is an Human / Rock 'n Chuck (2028) #Goodbye UD / Chuck's Choice 240th Final Episode Spectacular Clip Show (2028) #Misha The Flattened Girl / Bad Luck Chuck (2029) #Cabin Fever / Crush Chuck (2029) #Dead Chuck / Ask Ashley (2029) #Sky Diving Chuck / Ice Cream Misha (2029) #Wild Take Misha / They When Kids (2029) #Jail Chuck / Love is Sweet (2029) #Misha has is our Cartoon Show / Mother's Day Chuck (2029) #Romantic Chuck / Toothace Misha (2029) #The Chuck Jenny Power Hour IIIII: The Final Battle (2029) #The Stikes Back and the Revenge of the Return of Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs (2029) #Step-Ladder to Heaven / Do You Like Me Longley (2029) #Ghost Chuck / Ghost Misha (2029) #The Battle is Mishuck II: The Search for the Bad Guys / Pepper’s Kisses (2029) #Hollywood Chuck / Chuck Over Misha (2029) #The Katate Misha / UD is Coming Home (2029) #Spring, Spring, Chuck / Chuck and Misha in The Mall (2029) #Love, Love, Chuck / Misha Alone (2029) #Chuck and Misha's Save Christmas (2029) #Chuck's Celebration Party / The Battle of Mishuck III: This is The End (2029) #The Celebrated of The Final 260th Episode of Chuck's Choice (2029)